Ballroom Disaster
by puglover122
Summary: I hate writing summaries! The story is going to be good and I hope you enjoy it. Just trust me...It will be good just not too early. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! This is my first That 70's show fanfic. I will continue if you guys think it's alright. I got my idea from one other fanfic called 'Ready for Love,' and the episode of That 70's show when Eric's cousin comes. I hope you like it, please consider this: I have a great sense of humor, but I suck at jokes and things like that. I'll try to be funny! I promise, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She hated the attention and the ballrooms. She hated the dresses and the God awful shoes, and above all, she hated her so called 'goody two shoes' reputation. Tuesday Forman (Formally known as Tiffany Martin) was sick and tried of the ball room dancing scene.

If it was up to Tuesday, she would have been in a garage band some where. She would be in California and far away from Janine. Janine was her stepmother, and she was the one who had forced the dancing lessons upon Tuesday's shoulders. Tuesday didn't believe that it was Janine's fault for her success though, it was her own fault. She continued the lessons, she didn't take off her practicing high heels, and she hadn't been the one to tell her father that she hated the lessons. It was her fault she had gotten this far.

"Next up ladies and gentle men, Blake Jacobs and Tiffany Martin." the mellow voice said over the microphone.

Her dancing partner, Blake, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Tuesday was mentally kicking herself for letting this abomination happen.

As the dance progressed, Tuesday saw Janine taking to an agent. The one she said not to mess up in front of. Janine was not the lady you would want to mess with. She was all about college, jobs, money, and fame. It was her way or the highway, and Tuesday was permanently stuck on the high way. In Tuesday's mind, she saw herself tied up on railroad tracks and the old, nasty Janine train was going to run her over. So Tuesday just did what she was told.

The audience applauded softly. Tuesday wanted to hear the loud, ear splitting screams and claps of fans cheering her guitar playing on. Not the sissy claps of snobs sitting at made up dinner tables.

"Oh Tiffany dear," Janine cooed "There's someone here who wants to see you!"

Tuesday trudged over to the agent in the pastel yellow leisure suit. He looked so tacky with his awful, black toupee and the oversized brown glasses. He must have gotten dressed in the dark.

"Tiffany I see great potential in you! Your waltz was amazing!" he said. Obviously attempting to butter her up.

"_Not happening._" she thought.

"Hello, if you don't mind I would like to talk about my future dancing career in private. I want to surprise my mother."

The man agreed and walked Tuesday to the current contest's lobby.

"Listen, I don't want to waltz around like some bimbo all of my life! I want to actually live my own life and not have you in it!"

This was the moment she had been waiting for. It was something her favorite cousin, Eric had told her to do, and at this moment she was absolutely ready to end this dancing crap once and for all!

"B-b-but Tiffan-"

"And don't call me that! That's not my real name! I'm not and will never ever be Tiffany Martin!"

At this point she considered herself insane for yelling at this poor man, but it was finally her time to shine.

She kicked off her ugly flesh toned shoes and ran out to her Volkswagen bus. She hopped in her front seat and pulled the old red suitcase out from under it. She quickly changed into some light blue bellbottoms and a sunshine yellow tank top and slipped on her red Converse high tops.

At last, Tuesday Forman would have a normal teenage life. At least for now.

**Okay now I know what you are all thinking 'what is this?' Well, my friends it is just the beginning and the gang is coming up soon! So don't you worry. This was just to get the feeling of where Tuesday was coming from, and in the next chapter she will be described…for now she is the canvas waiting to be painted by you! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome, and in fact are encouraged! **

**Thanks a lot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Driving from New York to Wisconsin was really worth the trip in her mind. When Tuesday arrived in Point Place, it reminded her of perfect families and how her life used to be. It was a close knit community, with hippies and car dealerships and The Hub. It was her favorite town. Point Place wouldn't have made a big difference to anyone, it didn't have any concert arenas or anything like that, but she had grown up there and the memories that were made always stayed with her.

As she pulled into the driveway, her Aunt Kitty ran from her newly baked pie and greeted her warmly.

"Tuesday! I'm so happy to see you! Are you hungry? Did your mother give you a hard time?"

Tuesday had missed her aunt. She missed her hospitality, and the love she had for everyone. Kitty wasn't an ignorant woman, but it was best if you just let her think everything was happy and great, even if it wasn't.

"I'm fine. No she didn't give me any trouble; she actually wanted me to come here. I really missed you!" Tuesday lied. She hugged her aunt and they continued to talk about ballroom dancing and other girly teenage things.

"Honey? What did you do with your hair?" Kitty finally asked.

Tuesday had forgotten all about the itchy wig when she walked into the kitchen. The artificial locks and gotten in her face, the bleach blonde color burned her eyes. She undid a few bobby pins, and let the fluffy, layered pink hair fall past her shoulders. Kitty smiled, her niece was always unique.

"Who's in the kitchen?" an annoying voice whispered from the basement door.

When Tuesday looked there was a short brunette with a tall boy who she knew as Kelso. Then Donna, Eric, and Hyde came up with another unfamiliar face.

"Hey! Look who the cat dragged in." Kelso cried and then crushed Tuesday in one of his famous hugs, and the girl he was with slapped him hard on the back which had made everyone laugh.

Most of her friends came over to hug her, and then the brunette girl came over and looked at her up and then down.

"That shirt is last summer, those bell bottoms need to cover your shoes. They look terrible. And what is with your name? It's Tuesday right? Did Frank Zippo name you?"

"Jackie, don't you mean Zappa? Frank Zappa?" Donna chimed in.

All Tuesday could do was laugh.

"Don't listen to her baby. I'm Fez. Eric… you never told me your friend was a babe." he whined.

Eric pushed his foreign friend away from her and then hugged his cousin. He was going to need a crowbar to get Fez away from her. Hyde pushed Kelso out of the way and went over to see Tuesday again. This time, he wanted her to know everything, just not all at once.

After talking about her trip and being a debutant to Jackie, Eric had taken her into the basement with everyone else, and Tuesday had noticed that nothing at all had changed. The helmet was still there, the couch was still duct taped, and the freezer was still stocked with the cherry flavored ice pops that she loved so much. Hyde still sat in his chair, and Donna still sat under Eric's arm. The one thing that really bothered her was the Fez kid. He was now smelling her pink hair and drinking chocolate syrup at the same time.

"Can you kind of move over? I'm squished."

Then Hyde came over and smacked Fez behind the head and walked back over to his seat by the freezer. Fez whined and then continued to drink his chocolate.

"So Tuesday, why did you come here? Not that I'm not happy you're here but I…Just start talking." Eric asked.

She had completely forgotten! The whole reason she was here was so they could help her.

"Well, I'm going to go to California with my garage band and make it big somewhere. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come too." She asked sheepishly.

Everyone's face lit up and Kelso was the first to speak "Whoa! I'm in! What about you guys?"

"Yeah me too!"

"I'm in, man."

"Oh yes I want to see California girls!"

"Are there shopping malls there?"

Tuesday got off of the couch and pulled maps and a battle of the bands flyer the lead singer of the group sent her. The lead singer, Tyler, had been in California for a week and he was about to leave if she didn't come fast enough.

"Great! I'm so happy! Is tonight a good departure time for you?" she asked, enthusiasm dripping from her voice.

Everyone nodded . "Groovy! Pack your bags were leaving at six! Oh! Let me go get your show tickets."

Tuesday ran back up the basement stairs and to her car. Aunt Kitty wasn't in the kitchen so it was easy enough to get to the VW bus without explaining where she was going and why. She began changing into her skinny jeans, and the Zeppelin t-shirt she had gotten with Hyde at Wisconsin's first Led Zeppelin concert. She reached for the tickets in her glove compartment while putting her shirt over her head.

Just as she was about to turn and go back inside, the man himself came out to see her. His aviators reflected the sun into her eyes and that made her look away.

"Hey, Hyde. What's up?" she asked.

He moved around her and sat in the open passenger seat while she stood in front of him.

"Nothing. I came to check out your ride. Man, this is classic."

She nodded. Her heart sunk when he talked about her car.

"Yeah. It was for sale on the side of the rode and I picked it up and fixed it. It's great."

Tuesday shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. It had been an extremely long time since she had last seen him.

"Right, so…umm how have you been…I guess." she asked.

"Average. You still have the shirt, that's cool. So you're in a garage band huh? What's that like?"

"Nothing too exciting. A ton of guitar practice, lots of dreams that aren't fulfilled, trying to squeeze your friends into leather pants. Its tough." she laughed.

He nodded. Finally he was going to tell her what he felt.

When he tried, it came out like this: "Remember at the concert? When I took my lighter and completely set your shirt on fire?"

Tuesday looked down at the 'Stairway to Heaven' lyrics on the front of her old shirt. She remembered it perfectly; Hyde held up his lighter while Stairway was playing and he lit the shoulder strap of her tank top on fire. It didn't hurt until the flames reached her shoulder blades, and then she started jumping up and down like an idiot trying to put the fire out.

Unfortunately, the evening had to end early when the whole shirt turned to ashes and she had to wear Hyde's jacket until they found a replacement to wear. That's how the Zeppelin collectible came to be.

"Yeah! Man, I'm so mad that I missed my favorite song too."

"Well, there's always next concert I guess. So the band, what do you do in it?"

"I play the guitar. I have to go! Bye!"

Before she ran back into the house, she gave Hyde a ticket and a kiss on his cheek accidentally.

That left Hyde to figure out what had just happened.

**Okay…a little random I know, but it will get better, Trust me! Review please! Constructive criticism is always welcome too! Thanks a bunch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I have been getting ideas left and right during the day and I finally have some time out of my busy day to do this…so YAY! I just love writing and when I get to do this, it just makes me happy!**

**TL22: Thank you for the review! When the review alert e-mail popped up on my screen, I just went through the roof! Thanks for saying my story was original, and I hope I can continue to keep the characters in character. I have also seen many stories like the one I am writing and they are pretty interesting also. So again thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one besides Tuesday and maybe other characters in later chapters.**

Time quickly passed to four o'clock and then five o'clock. Tuesday was with the gang eating a quick dinner and the Uncle Red came home. He had his Price Mart manager suit on and a brown leather brief case in his hand and Laurie behind him.

"Look daddy! The runaway's daughter!"

Tuesday put down her fork. "It's nice to see you too, Laurie."

Laurie hated her cousin and the mother she came from. Her dad had to talk with his brother, who was in fact Red's brother, while he tried to find Tuesday's mother, Pru. The fact Laurie had no money to get her nails done for a month and a half made her hate Tuesday with a burning passion and she wasn't going to stop at anything to break her.

"So, did you find a meaningful relationship like you told Eric about finding? Everyone knows I did."

Tuesday shot her cousin a dirty look. "Your biology professor doesn't count," she hissed "Just saying."

"BURN!" Kelso screamed.

Laurie burst into fake tears and bounded down the basement stairs.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked.

Everyone acted stupid and just continued to eat their linguini and peas. Hyde almost chocked silently laughing.

"Whatever do you mean mother dearest?" Eric asked.

"Right well, Red and I are going over to the Pinciotti's to play monopoly. You kids have fun tonight…whatever it is you do on a nice summer Friday night."

After a while, Kitty and Red left, Eric and the gang packed their bags and placed them in the trunk of the bus, and then Eric left a note on the kitchen table.

"Okay! I'm going to drive," Tuesday declared while getting into the front seat of her car. "I can fit two more up here so the rest of you can have some room back there."

With out hesitation, Kelso volunteered and so did Fez. Tuesday thought it would be an easy trip if Kelso sat between Fez and herself. So, obviously he did what he was told and they were off.

**********That 70's Show**********

Two hours later, they were in Kenosha and Tuesday had about enough of Jackie. She was trying to ignore her for the past half an hour and then she came up behind her and started talking her ear off. They were all fashion and make-up tips. Most of her advice was about different lip stick shades and eye liner sharpeners. Her stupid mouth just kept moving and moving and it wouldn't stop. A lot of things out of her mouth were insults directed toward Tuesday and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Zip it Jackie! And Kelso get your hand off of my thigh!" She yelled.

Kelso looked around nervously. "Tuesday, that isn't me."

"Then who is it?"

Everybody groaned, "Fez!"

The hand moved away quickly. "Sorry."

It was the last straw for her. She needed to stop and she needed to do it fast. After listening to numerous insults and being touched, Tuesday was exhausted and with her driving in the dark, everyone was bound to die.

"Hey, why don't we stop? It's getting a little late and we need to get out on the road early."

When they reached a red light, Tuesday turned around so she could get an answer. And everyone except Jackie was awake.

"Sure, Forman. There should be a motel somewhere around here."

Tuesday saw a huge sign and it was obviously for a motel, in which they were going to stop at no matter what anybody said.

Instead of wasting her money on expensive rooms, they parked in the sitting area and Tuesday decided to spend the night in the bus. It didn't matter what everyone else thought of her choice; she was tired and she just wanted to get to California, and beat the competitor's behinds already.

"Want to sit outside?" she whispered into the dark.

There was a muffled groan and then the hard slap of a suitcase hitting limbs. Tuesday got out of the car and walked to the back and opened the trunk. Suitcases tumbled out and so did Hyde.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Were you laying on those?" she asked.

Hyde go up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans and walked to the picnic bench that overlooked the nearby cliff. At this point, they all got up and walked with him.

Everyone sat in a circle and Hyde pulled out a lighter.

"You guys, I am so excited!" Kelso smiled.

"About California?" Donna asked.

Kelso got up and opened a duffle bag that was filled with other little bags. "This is what I'm excited for. Oh, and California too."

Hyde took out his lighter again and then half an hour later, everyone sounded a little funny.

"Dude, that squirrel is talking to me! He says he likes your car." Eric laughed.

"No way! Ask him what his name is!" Tuesday asked, obviously making a joke.

After a few seconds Eric replied "His name is David…bows… bow wow…Bowie…blue oranges." he giggled again.

Everyone started laughing and shouting and just all around having a good time. Hyde was talking about a special car that ran on water and Donna was putting Eric's hair in pigtails. Out of the blue, Kelso began singing 'The Joker.' and pretty soon everyone was singing with him, even Tuesday who was obviously not fried.

"Some people call me the space cowboy…"

"Some call the gangster of love…"

"Well, some people call me Maurice…"

"Cause I speak of the pompetous of love…"

They of course finished the song and then when they started getting hungry, they sent Tuesday to the car. She went back to the car and grabbed everything food and food related. She picked up the bag filled with everything a teenager could possibly want and ran back over to the picnic table.

They were all shoveling food into their mouths and they looked like cows, chewing as madly as they did.

"This is the best road trip ever!" Eric pointed out.

Tuesday finished the combination of potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, and pretzels; she began walking toward the edge of the cliff and sat down with her feet dangling off the ledge. Watching everybody looking happy, even if it was artificial happiness, made her depressed because, she knew she couldn't be naturally happy like that ever again.

It was a good night, but the feeling of being with friends wore off fast. She wished she could have been that excited all the time. She figured if she was, than she would have an actual best friend. It sounded like everyone went back to the bus, and that was confirmed when the car door slammed shut and the laughter stopped.

When she heard the flick of a lighter again she turned around and saw Hyde with a carton of cigarettes and then he sat down next to her.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah. I didn't do anything but, it was fun to laugh I guess." she said flatly. Tuesday started mentally kicking herself, why would he want to hear about her problems?

"You are so straight laced." he joked.

She giggled and he laughed a little bit. "Hey! That's not fair. I was the one who yelled at an agent and ran off from my step mom, thank you very much!"

"They still haven't found your mom yet?" he asked her.

Tuesday sighed.

"No. I don't really want to call her 'mom' anymore. She left me with Janine, who for the record makes my life miserable, and the last I heard she ran off with a tattooed drummer. That was what Red and my father told me in the ninth grade."

He nodded. "That's why you left for New York? You told me that it was because of your dad's job. Well, Ms. Forman what a lie you have told." he teased.

Tuesday didn't bother to give a reply, and Hyde knew that there was nothing left to be said on the topic.

"So, what have you been doing since ninth grade? It's been almost three years." she asked

"Well, I currently live with your cousin and I'm not planning to go to college. In July I'm planning to….planning to…I don't really know. I'm just seeing where everything goes right about now. Other than that I haven't done anything different since then."

Hyde finally was going to say what he wanted to, but right then she got up and said goodnight.

"Hey wait!" He yelled back to her " You know, it's really late and I think we should keep driving."

She stopped and turned around. " Oh, well I have to drive and I'm a bit tired and I was goin-"

"I'll drive. We'll move Kelso and Fez and you can sit up front." he insisted.

She nodded and tossed him the keys. Hyde ran up front and threw his friends into the back seats.

"Thanks Hyde." she yawned.

As he was going to say something, he noticed the slight pressure he felt on his right arm. He looked down and there was Tuesday sound asleep on his shoulder. If it was anybody else, he would have hit them in the head and made them move, but right now he felt that it was okay.

**Hi guys! Well, there was chapter four and I hoped you liked it. If you press the review button, it would make me really happy! Alright well, I hope I can update soon and so…yeah! Review please!**


End file.
